


Swimming fool

by scenerv



Category: GOT7, JJProject - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dabs, Help, IDK what I'm tagging, Just end me, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Short, Unrequited Love, Wow, boi why tf so many one sided love tags for, i saw a damn johnlock one sided tag, idk what to tag, jjproject, kms, like jackson, sorry Jackson baby, uhhh, whats new tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenerv/pseuds/scenerv
Summary: After all, I was a swimming fool.





	Swimming fool

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the got7 fandom, so uhh, yeah.  
> I wrote this listening to "Sincerity that couldn't be delivered" by BTS ft Mr Steve Aoki(Jungkook's "but I still want you" tho)  
> Title taken from Seventeen's perf unit "Swimming fool"  
> As I mentioned in the tags, this is short, like Jackson... Cough

We met on the firsts day of college  
You where majoring in poetry  
I was majoring in art  
Our rooms where across from each other

You didn't like me at first sight  
You called me needy and desperate  
I kept asking you out for coffee  
I thought you changed when you said yes

We talked  
You seemed distant  
I ignored it  
You called me cute  
I thought you where interested

I asked you out  
You said you didn't want commitment  
I begged to stay as friends 

I asked again about 4 months later  
You said ok  
My paintings went from grey skies to blue

I gave you compliments  
You just smiled faintly  
You never responded back

You never asked me out on dates  
You seemed distant  
You only talked about some other guy  
Never about me  
Never

You held my hand  
But you where never there when I needed help  
When I was sad

I painted pictures of you  
Swirls of gold  
The epitome of beauty  
An angel essentially 

I thought the poems you wrote about where about me  
Strategically formed words  
About grandeur and romance  
I thought they were about us

We fit together like puzzle pieces  
You thought differently

After all, I was a swimming fool

You told me this wasn't working  
That you had fallen for another  
The one you idolised for so long

Did you really love me?  
Because I still love you with my whole heart  
Tell me, why did you date me?  
Was it out of boredom?  
Pity?  
I wish you would love me  
Never mind  
You never will

I cursed your name  
I hurt myself  
I vowed to forget about you  
But  
You where majoring in poetry  
I was majoring in art  
Our rooms where across from each other  
So how could I forget?

You never loved me. I know, I had my hopes up to highs for a hottie like you.  
I forgive you.  
In the end your happiness is all that matters. I'll move on. Someday.  
I wish you would love me, but I can't have that.  
After all, you, Im Jaebum, weren't the guy who fell for me, Park Jinyoung, but the guy who fell for him, Choi Youngjae.

**Author's Note:**

> I should work on the next chapter of Love letters and tea  
> Let's be mutuals and scream about Got7, JJproject and other groups  
> Ig: dawning_e  
> Twt: Ichogiwantodie


End file.
